dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Sea Dragon Nest
}}The Sea Dragon Nest is the lair where Serpentra, an artifical dragon, resides. It is situated in an island not far from Hermalte Port, and can be accessed by taking a ship from there. It is the first 8-man nest (or raid nest) released in the game, and is considered to be one of the most challenging nests in Dragon Nest to this day. Once a product of a failed experiment cast into the sea by its creators, Serpentra gets a chance to becoming a full-fledged dragon through exposure to a real dragon's blood when it killed the Gold Dragon Geraint in a chance encounter. Now, Serpentra claims a nearby island as its home, where it poses a clear a present danger even from far away. History The monstrous being that is now known as the Sea Dragon was actually once a vile sea monster known as Serpentra, created in ages past by the powerful Ancients from their experiments to forge the ultimate war machine – their very own Dragon. However, the Ancients soon realized that it would never become a Dragon without a special jewel. Left with a "failure" that was deemed too dangerous to be just let loose, the Ancients decided to seal Serpentra away to a forsaken island for all eternity so that they may continue on with their other arcane pursuits in peace. Fifty years ago, some pirates had unwittingly broke that very seal and the enraged Serpentra was broken free, wrecking havoc upon the denizens of Lagendia in the wake of it’s return. The legendary Geraint led a team of mighty heroes to quell its atrocious uprising, and managed to slay the powerful beast in a grueling arduous battle. Now, fifty years later, this nightmare of the sea has somehow risen once again, and in a twist of cruel fate, gained enough power to transform into an evil Sea Dragon. Overview Sea Dragon Nest is the first of two 8-man nests released in the game, and the first nest that dropped whole pieces of equipment instead of materials that needed to be combined into equipment. Despite the release of the higher-level Green Dragon Nest and various expansions made to the game, SDN continues to be known for its sheer difficulty, wiping inexperienced raid parties for any glaring errors committed during the run, and requiring teamwork to clear most of the stages unlike in normal nests when damage can compensate for a lack of team mechanics. The generally accepted rule when entering SDN is to use equipment or overupgraded equipment and to research the mechanics of the nest in advance, particularly to familiarize oneself to the actions to be done when inside and to avoid getting killed by careless mistakes, especially with a limited amount of revives per run. For more organized parties like guild runs, it is advised to have a form of realtime communication that does not rely on typing (like Skype or Raidcall) to allow sending voice commands and dedicating the keyboard for movement and skill usage. Clearing Sea Dragon Nest rewards players with parts of the , although the equipment is dropped at random regardless of which classes cleared the nest. Although this can be a frustrating end to a challenging run, undesired SDN equipment may instead be sold for a very high cost. List of Stages Cannon Islet Stage One party member has to be controlling a cannon to start the stage. 3 waves of monsters will spawn - defeat all to proceed. Take note that the cannonballs will stagger and may cancel your teammates' attacks. Random Islet Stage Party will be moved to either the Enraged Island or the Devouring Island. In the Enraged Island, monsters of different colours are spawned. After the third colour of monsters are spawned, a timer starts and the party have to click the stones in the same order of which the monsters appeared. This process will repeat itself 3 times. In the Devouring Isle, ghouls will spawn - kill them. After this wave, the island will cause a suction effect towards the centre of it and players who are sucked in will be transported to a poison-filled pit. Other party members need to click either of the two stones beside the pit to release the trapped members. Keep killing monsters and avoid the poison pit. As the fight progresses, Spitflowers will spawn and can roar to cause knockback. Survive until the Ogre bosses spawn, then kill them to proceed. Lava Golem Stage The boss can be prematurely damaged by summons or lingering attacks when the starting cutscene plays. The only notable mechanic here is when the lava is about to rise. When the timer begins, each party member has to go up one of the right platforms around the island. Each platform can only hold one member. Mutant Cerberus Stage The boss will spawn in the intersection of both branches of this map. At the end of each branch, followers will spawn and the party has to make sure the followers do not gather together or the Cerberus will launch a powerful attack. Kill the Cerberus to proceed. Random Boss Stage Party will be moved to either the Isle of the Three Brothers or the the one with the Minotaur. In the Isle of the Three Brothers, there will be three lizards. Each lizard has a different defense value and all have to be killed within 10 seconds of the first one's death. Occasionally, the lizards will activate a mechanic where the party has to stay in the centre of the map to prevent getting hit by the attack. In the Minotaur stage, there will be many scraps that the party needs to destroy while an invulnerable Minotaur is on patrol. Should any member be detected by the Minotaur, 3 waves of charging cows will spawn and cause knockback. These cows can destroy scraps if obstructed by them. Minotaur mobs will also spawn throughout the fight. Destroy all the scraps to remove the invulnerability of the Minotaur and kill it to proceed. Rock Golem Monta Stage Serpentra Stage Mob Guide *Golems *Cerberus (one, Mutant Cerberus) *Lizardmen *Minotaurs (one, Minotaur Norbak) *Dragons (one, Serpentra) Category:Zones Category:Raid Nests Category:Nests Category:Removed